Fulfilled at Last
by Padfoot101
Summary: Harry has always dreamt of things in life, but mostly his parents. Now he is out of Hogwarts and has become an auror. In and out of doing his job, Harry is met with interesting situations, and some can make all the difference in his life.
1. Predator and Prey

CHAPTER 1 - PREDATOR AND PREY  
  
After finally graduating from Hogwarts, Harry has decided to become an auror. Training steadily for months, he has finally reached the final task of his training. After this, he would be a qualified auror in the ministry.  
  
Harry was wandering in the forest as part of his final task to become an auror: survive the night in the woods.  
  
After hours of traipsing through the trees and bramble, he arrived at an open clearing. Looking upward, he spotted the countless stars shining down upon him, and he felt at ease. Looking back down at his watch, he saw how late it was and decided to camp there for the night. He unrolled his sleeping bag and settled into it, resting his head on an unearthed tree root. Within minutes, he had fallen into a light slumber with his wand close at hand, just in case.  
  
He was wandering through the open desert, his bare feet making deep impressions in the scorching sand. His throat was parched, and he was in dire need for water. He turned about frantically, looking for any signs of life, let alone water. On one of his turns, something caught his eye. It was a faint blur in the distance, and it appeared to be moving towards him at a steady speed. He continued to watch it for several minutes, believing it to only be a mirage, but then a low growl met his ears.  
  
Harry continued to watch the mass warily, and he became more apprehensive as it ventured closer and closer, growling with more ferocity as it neared. When it was a merely a few feet away, he decided it was best not to stick around and find out what was charging at him. He turned quickly to run, but his foot slipped in the sand, and he found him falling hard towards the hot sand.  
  
Just as his face was about to embed itself in the granules, Harry awoke with a start. He sat up and looked about himself frantically, trying to gather where he was. He soon realized, though, that he was still in the woods on his auror task. As he wiped a shaky hand over his sweaty brow, he reminded himself that it was only a dream. As he tried to regulate his unsteady breathing, he reached into his pack and pulled out fresh water bottle; his throat was unnaturally parched. He lifted the edge of the bottle to his lips and he was just about to take a sip when he heard the same rumbling growl from his dream. He nearly spilt the water he was holding down his front as he jumped in shock. He immediately capped the bottle and threw it in the general direction of his pack.  
  
He grabbed his wand and stood quickly. Moving to the center of the clearing, he began to spin frantically, looking in all directions for the source of the noise. If he had stopped to think about it, he would have realized that his situation seemed strangely familiar to his recent dream.  
  
Eventually his turning slowed until it finally had stopped. It had been completely silent in the woods except for the whistling wind throughout the tree leaves. He was just walking towards his sleeping bag again when movement in the brush caught his attention and he froze. After standing still for a few seconds, he caught sight of a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness. The red-orange slits moved steadily forward with the renewed rumbles until the owner of them reached the bare outskirts of the glen. Harry waited with bated breath as a furry, black paw entered the clearing, followed by a snarling muzzle and a lean, ebony body, until a large, black wolf crouched in the center of the opening.  
  
Harry stared in fear at the stalking creature. He had no doubt in his mind that the wolf was hunting; the steely glint in the creature's eyes assured him of that. The large being halted a few short meters from its intended prey, continuing its snarling crouch. The result of this cease to movement was a stare down between predator and prey, the wolf watching in anticipation of its intended meal and Harry watching in terror of what was to come.  
  
As the two remained staring at each other, Harry thought he started seeing things. He could have sworn that while the animal was staring at him, he saw its eyes soften and then flash an emerald green. The thought was so absurd to Harry that he shook his head to rid it of those strange things. This didn't turn out to be the best move to make.  
  
The sudden motion on Harry's part seemed to shake the wolf from its reverie, and it resumed its stalk closer and closer towards Harry. When the creature was only a few feet away, Harry raised his wand against the inevitable. He had no wish to harm the animal in front of him, but it was either curse the wolf and retain his life or let it continue its course and tear him limb from limb.  
  
"Petrif-" He had almost finished the incantation when another animal joined the fray at hand. 


	2. The Stag and The Wolf

CHAPTER 2 - THE STAG AND THE WOLF  
  
The incantation was almost complete when another animal joined the fray. Harry was almost knocked to the ground when a white blur zipped right past him, clipping him on the arm in its haste. The white creature stopped right in front of the snarling wolf, and Harry was able to decipher that it was a stag that had clipped him.  
  
There it stood in the center of the open glen, its magnificence for all to see. The stag held its stately head high as it stared the wolf down, its eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion. As the canine and the deer continued their apparent stare-down, Harry edged around the glen to get a better view of what was going on. The center creatures were oblivious to Harry now, so they couldn't be startled out of there locked world by his movement.  
  
Then, as if in slow motion, Harry observed the strangest thing he ever thought he would see. The wolf managed another, minute snarl at its opponent. The stag, as if it were almost human, snorted and shook his head, seemingly to say "no". The wolf ceased its growls and eventually lowered its hackles to their right places. But this did not unlock their eyesight. The stag shook his head slightly once more and snapped the trance they were in. The wolf emitted a small whimper and lowered its head as if submitting to the stag. In turn, the stag lowered its own head so it was once again eye level with its adversary, and it opened its mouth slightly. Harry could have sworn that he saw the stag smile at the wolf, and the wolf return the gesture. They then stepped together in the very center of the clearing, and they seemed to hug, the stag lowering its head and the wolf raising its own to rest them side by side in a nuzzle.  
  
Harry stared at them in amazement for what must have been hours, but in reality it was only minutes. He soon found himself facing the two animals, them standing perfectly side by side, turned toward him. He took a quick glance at their eyes initially, and he saw the wolf's eyes go from a sharp red to an emerald green, while the stag's eyes went from a deep brown to bright royal blue. Upon seeing this through the corner of his eye, Harry took the time to look deep into both creatures' eyes, and he saw something new. It wasn't hatred or hunger or any wild emotion for that matter. It was something else; something he couldn't describe. He spent much more time looking into their eyes than he had when he watched them nuzzle, yet he couldn't place what those eyes were trying to tell him. He felt he should recognize it, like it was something he had experienced a long time ago, yet he had forgotten. The feeling that those looks invoked was almost painful for Harry to experience, like he had been missing something his whole life, and these creatures were reminding him of it. It was a dull ache, wanting to be looked at in such a way each day of his life, yet he knew he never would, and it tore at his heart. He yearned to be looked at as such normally, just as he was in the past, in some long forgotten part of his life.  
  
Finally the dull ache became too much for Harry to bear, so he turned his eyes to the ground and trained them on a small pebble, he mind lost in his own thoughts. Because of this, he nearly toppled over in fright when he felt something wet and cold on his hand. He was surprised to see that it was the wolf, and it was nuzzling his hand to get his attention, the stag standing by the wolf faithfully. The two looked up at him, and then they seemed to smile once more that night. From this seemingly friendly gesture, Harry felt a warmth wash over his own heart, and he smiled back at the animals.  
  
It was he strangest feeling he had ever had, but the two animals made Harry feel uniquely comfortable. He reached out a tentative hand to them, stopping it right in frond of the stag's round muzzle. He felt the powerful deer's breath on his fingertips for a few seconds before he held his breath and moved his hand forward the few centimeters left until it came in contact with the soft fur of the stag. The stag just tilted its head after the contact, and Harry assumed that it was consenting to Harry's action. Harry soon halted, though, and turned to the wolf. He did the same with this creature, though more cautiously because he was still wary of those sharp incisors that the wolf possessed. He received a more positive response from the canine than from the deer, because it started to wag its tail happily, like any pleased dog would do. Harry's smile broadened, if it was even possible, and he let out a short chuckle at the absurdity of it all.  
  
Harry continued in his course of action by occasionally petting the two wild creatures that were accompanying him in the glen. He made several observations, also, while this was going on. The magnificent wolf that had wanted to disembowel him at first, turned out to be a solid black female of unimaginable strength and stamina from what Harry could see. The regal stag that had save both Harry and the wolf from near destruction was a stately male of a silvery white with a set of marvelous antlers perched atop his head. The deer also appeared to be in tiptop shape, judging from the rippling muscles visible underneath the smooth, gleaming coat.  
  
Yet the strangest thing that Harry found was that around both of the creatures' necks was some sort of medallion of a deep copper color. Upon inspection of this artifact, Harry found a symbol to be embossed on its front. It was a Gothic "M" encompassed by a large hexagon, which was also the shape of the ornament. It was a strange object to be attached to two wild creatures, but Harry was not about to argue with whoever put it there, for there must have been some reason.  
  
As Harry was running a hand down the stag's smooth back, the first rays of light became visible through the treetops. Even thought the beams just glanced off the edge of the animals, their heads shot up sharply, and their calm disposition vanished. They turned to look at Harry once more, this time in an almost apologetic way, as if they were saying goodbye. Harry knew this was what they were trying to say, and he knew they must go sometime but he hadn't wanted it to be so soon; they had given him this unbelievable feeling, and he didn't want to let it go.  
  
As he pet the two softly on the muzzles as a way of saying goodbye, he watched their eyes slowly change back to their natural colors of red and brown. The wolf gave Harry one last nuzzle on his hand before they turned to leave. Harry watched solemnly as the two magnificent beings walked back into the woods, side by side, totally in sync. Yet they really were the hunter and the hunted together, Harry reiterated as they stepped into the brush and out of view.  
  
Harry spent the next several minutes watching the gap in the trees where the stag and wolf had disappeared from sight, and most likely from his life. Already he felt another dull ache for the feeling that the animals gave him. There was just something about those two that made them special and unique, besides the fact that they were friends. It was something beyond the companionship of two creatures.  
  
Soon Harry was looking at his watch, and he noticed that it was already half past six in the morning. He really should have started on his journey back to the exit of the woods half an hour ago, but he had been preoccupied. He bent down and began to pack up his unused sleeping bad and then he fetched the water bottle that he had thrown a little distance away. He soon was up and beginning the long tread through the trees to the end of the forest.  
  
After four hours of straight hiking, Harry had almost reached the end of the woods and the end of his task. He was walking down the final stretch of path when he spotted something lying in the middle of it. As he bent down to examine it, he realized that it was one of the medals that the stag and deer wore, and it was lying there, folded neatly. Harry stooped to pick it up, and it felt cold against his warm fingers. He gently ran his fingertips over the smooth metal surface, and his dull ache increased tenfold. He traced the large "M" gently before turning the piece over to run a hand over the backside. As he did so, he noticed something on the bottom corner. As he brought it close to his face for a closer inspection, he found there to be some sort of symbol engraved there. He had no idea what it was, but it struck him as some sort of weapon or another. Not bothering to ponder it any longer, Harry slipped the medallion around his neck and continued down the path.  
  
Just before he was to emerge from the woods, he glanced once again at the object around his neck, and thousands of emotions washed over him. He was sad, happy, empty, content, but most of all, victorious. He had found that dull ache in his being and a way to cure it all at once, and most of all, he had passed his auror training. He would now have a definite place in the ministry. With that thought in mind, he walked confidently out of the woods and into the sunshine of the surrounding country. 


	3. Some Well Deserved Rest

CHAPTER 3 - SOME WELL-DESERVED REST  
  
As Harry emerged from the forest he was met with a stern looking wizard standing there, straight and rigid. He was a little over fifty years, judging by the white and grey in his hair and the wrinkles gathered under his eyes. He was in a pair of robes of a deep royal blue, and with those combined with the severe look plastered on his face, he looked like the male version of McGonagall.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Crame," Harry greeted his supervisor at the ministry.  
  
"Good morning to you, Mr. Potter," Crame replied, "I am pleased to say that you have passed your auror training," he said, a minute smile lightening his stern exterior.  
  
Harry cracked a true smile at Crame's words. He had been training for over two years straight to become an auror, and he had finally passed. "Thank you, Mr. Crame!" he managed, rushing forward to shake his supervisor's hand.  
  
"Yes, well, you put all the work into it, Mr. Potter, and it was well deserved," Harry positively beamed at the praise, "Now I suggest that you go home and get some well deserved rest. I trust that you are very tired," Crame told him.  
  
Now that he thought about it, Harry actually was tired; being up all night would make anyone tired. "Yes, Mr. Crame," Harry replied; he was far too overjoyed right now to respond any longer. He shook the man's hand one more time and prepared himself to apparate to his flat.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Potter," Crame added.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be sure to report in tomorrow for your first assignment," Crame said with a true smile. He really liked the boy and he knew he would go far.  
  
Harry, if even possible, beamed even more. "Yes sir," he stated with resolution before disappearing with a pop!  
  
Harry reappeared at his own little flat in London just seconds later. It was a quaint little place, right in the middle of all the hustle and bustle of city life. It had two small, little bedrooms, one for himself and the other for guests. The tiny kitchen was equipped with everything you would expect a wizarding bachelor to have: cabinets and tons of junk food and few cooking utensils. There was also the miniature sitting room where there was a couch and a plush, red armchair, Harry's favorite of course, in front of a nice fireplace. Then of course, there was the bathroom, but there is not much to say about that.  
  
Harry immediately went to his own bedroom and flung his pack onto one of his bed's four bedposts. He then began to change out of his dirty traveling clothes. As he pulled his navy t-shirt off over his head, the copper medal from the forest fell cold upon his chest. He lifted it up and examined it again, and his eyes unfocused as he remembered the previous night. He soon shook himself from the memory and removed the medallion from his neck. He carefully hung it on the bedpost with his other belongings, his gaze lingering on it a little before he continued to change.  
  
After he had finished, Harry went to the desk in the corner of his room and pulled out a quill and parchment. Dipping the quill into some burgundy ink, he wrote what was the beginning of a letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while, since you got that job at the ministry. I hope it is going well. Actually, the reason that I am writing is because I finally completed my auror training! I finished last night, but that is beside the point. Some weird things happened while I finished, and I want to talk to you. Will you meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade on March 3rd, a week from today? Write me soon; we have much to talk about.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry finished the letter and debated whether or not to add a postscript. He eventually decided against it, so he folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope. He placed a wax seal of an ornate "P" on the back and addressed it to "Ron Weasley". He walked over to his window and opened it, letting the crisp morning air wash over his face. Inhaling deeply, he let out a low whistle and then stood by and waited. There soon was a rush of wings as a white owl flew past Harry and into the room. It settled itself quite contentedly on the bed and looked up expectantly at Harry. Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hello Hedwig," he said to the owl.  
  
The creature hooted in response. Harry walked forward and proceeded to attach his letter to her leg.  
  
"I need you to take this to Ron, girl," he said as he pet her head. Again, she hooted. "Thanks girl," he said, and with a final pat, she spread her wings and took off into the sky. Harry watched her until he could no longer.  
  
Harry soon walked into his kitchen to get a snack. He stood in front of his open cupboards for a good quarter of an hour, just staring, before he could decide what to eat. He finally settled on a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk. Fixing it for himself, he returned to the sitting room to eat it on the couch.  
  
As he finished eating, his eyes grew heavy, and he yawned. Summoning a blanket from his bedroom, he curled up on the couch and went to sleep.  
  
Several hours later he was awoken by a knock. He was startled awake and he found that someone was at the door. He stood quickly and went to open the door. Upon doing so, he found one of his best friends at the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" he managed as jovially as he could after being just woken.  
  
"Hi, Harry! How are you?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm great. Hey, would you like to come in?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled graciously and entered the flat.  
  
"So," she started, "I heard you completed your training."  
  
Harry smiled in remembrance. "Yeah, I did. How do you know? I just finished this morning," Harry wondered.  
  
"Oh, I heard from Ginny Weasley. She files the papers for the Magical Law Enforcement department, as you know. She came down to the Experimental Charms department to meet me so we could take lunch together and she told me. I just got off work so I came to congratulate you," Hermione explained.  
  
"Ok, well thanks," Harry answered, somewhat reservedly. For some reason, he was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness that he couldn't explain. Hermione appeared to have noticed his strange behavior.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"What? Oh yes. I'm fine," he responded hurriedly.  
  
"Are you sure?" she persisted. "You look tired."  
  
"Oh, I just woke up from a nap," he replied.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose you are still tired. I just came by to say congratulations. Bye Harry," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"By Hermione," Harry replied before yawning. Hermione gave a small wave before disapperating. Harry then returned to the couch and prepared to return to his slumber.  
  
Just as he was drifting in and out of sleep, he was again disturbed, this time by a scratching at the window. Sitting up, Harry spotted Hedwig outside the window. He got up and let her in. She flew in and perched on the edge of the couch, extending her leg with Ron's reply attached to it.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig," Harry said as he untied the letter. He gave her a few owl treats, and then she flew back out the window to perch in a nearby tree and get a well-deserved nap. Harry then open his reply.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Congratulations on becoming an auror! Of course I will meet you on the 3rd. There is also much I wish to tell you. Look for me in the Three Broomsticks around two in the after noon, and I you. Until then,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his best friend shortly. He placed the letter and the envelope on the end table by the couch before lying back down. Bundling himself back into the blanket, he resumed his nap for several more hours. 


	4. Assignment and Conversations

CHAPTER 4 - ASSIGNMENT AND CONVERSATIONS  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to many bright rays in his face. He sat up groggily and stretched his arms, legs and neck. Groaning, he got up and meandered into the kitchen. There he settled upon a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He quickly finished it and retired to his bathroom to take a well-earned shower. Twenty minutes later he emerged with a towel around his waist and another in his hands, being used to dry his hair. He made his way to his bedroom and sat on his bed, continuing to dry his hair and neck. As he turned his head to dry the back of his neck more efficiently, he caught sight of his clock: quarter to eight in the morning.  
  
"Oh gawd!" Harry muttered. He was due at the office at eight to receive his first assignment. Rushing around the room, he threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with "Chudley Cannons" on the back in neon orange. He immediately threw a pair of jet-black robes on over them with the "Auror in Training" crest on the front. He darted back into the bathroom where he quickly brushed his teeth and ran a brush through his hair, though it didn't do much for the messy mop that he had. He ran back into his room where he grabbed his auror ID and his wand. Checking his watch, he found that it was already five to eight. Cursing under his breath, he apparated to the ministry with a pop!  
  
Once there, Harry ran through the front doors of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. He skidded up to the entrance desk and flashed the secretaries his ID for entrance. They quickly admitted him with a "Late are you?" Harry didn't take the time to reply as he ran past them and towards Crame's office. He was so busy running that he had passed the door he wanted before he realized it. Turning around and skidding back to the door, he entered and shut it quickly. He leaned against the door for a few seconds, breathing heavily, before he moved past Crame's secretary and walked calmly into Crame's office.  
  
As Harry walked in, Crame looked up from some paper work on his desk.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter," he stated with a smile. Then he noticed Harry's flushed face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, turning to his boss. He had spaced out for a second, trying to regulate his breathing. "Oh, I'm fine," he said.  
  
"You sure?" Crame persisted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry panted.  
  
"Well if you're sure," Harry nodded, "then I have your assignment right here," he explained, motioning to the open file on his desk. "Here," he said, handing Harry the file, "Your first task is hunting down the man pictured in there." Harry opened the file to see a picture of a gaunt- faced man with dark skin and disgruntled black hair to his shoulder. The thing that really struck Harry though was his eyes. They were a deep blue, but they almost appeared to be a deep violet. "He is wanted for selling information from the ministry to death eaters. It is unconfirmed if he has any accomplices, but we have strong suspicions. Your job is to bring him in and find out of there are any others out there with him. Bring in as many as you can," Crame explained.  
  
"Alright," Harry replied, still thumbing through the file. "Will I be going solo?" he asked.  
  
"No, you will have two partners. They are Shane Marriott and Draco Malfoy," Crame read the names off another file he had. Harry spluttered at the second one.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I don't think I heard the last name correctly. Could you repeat it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it is Draco Malfoy. He completed his training last night, so this is also his first assignment," Crame explained slowly so Harry would completely understand. Harry blanched at his words. He had no idea that Malfoy had been training to be an auror. Wasn't he supposed to be a death eater? Now, Malfoy and. him?  
  
"Please sir, could you possibly reconsider Malfoy? He and I don't exactly get along. Actually we don't get along at all," Harry explained cautiously. He didn't want to seem petty about his first assignment. He wanted to make a good impression, but he couldn't possibly work with Malfoy.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but I cannot reconsider your partnering. You must learn to get along to fulfill your mission. You also must learn to get along with all of your partners as you never know who you will be working with," Crame stated.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry succumbed.  
  
"You may go now. You don't need to be back until tomorrow when you will meet with Mr. Marriott and Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Potter," Crame told him. Harry turned to go. "And Mr. Potter, your new ID is in the file also."  
  
"Good day Mr. Crame," Harry nodded his head and left the room, slipping his new ID around his neck.  
  
Harry had no idea what to do with himself for the rest of the day. Suddenly he got an idea. He quickly walked through the Magical Law Enforcement building, through another and finally into the Department of Mysteries: where Ron worked. He went to the front desk and showed the lady his ID. He wasn't sure if he would be let in, but he wanted to try. Surprisingly, the secretary accepted it.  
  
"Is there anything you need, sir?" the lady asked after she had accepted his ID. Harry thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, could you direct me to where Ron Weasley works?" he asked. The lady, or Ms. Walters as her name tag read, looked through some files.  
  
"He is on the third floor, fourth door on the right," she explained. Harry nodded and prepared to leave. "Only thing is you need an authorization key to get in," she added. Harry's shoulders slumped a little in disappointment.  
  
"Oh, well, can you send him a message for me?" Harry tried.  
  
"That I can do," Ms. Walters said, pulling out a quill and parchment. "What's the message?"  
  
"Just tell him that Harry wants to meet with him. Wait, can you tell me when he has his break?" Harry asked the lady.  
  
"Let's see, he has his lunch break at a quarter to one," Ms. Walters read from her file.  
  
"Ok, tell him to be at the Leaky Cauldron at one," Harry relayed.  
  
"Alright, anything else?" Ms. Walters asked.  
  
"No, that's all," Harry said. Ms. Walters nodded. "Good day," he said and he walked back out.  
  
Wondering what else to do for the next four hours or so, Harry decided to pay Ginny Weasley a visit. He hadn't seen her since her graduation a year ago. So, turning around, he headed back to the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Once again flashing the front secretaries his ID, this time his official auror one, he entered the main part of the building and headed for the second floor. Seven doors down on the left, he entered the door labeled "Mr. Barnard Lex". Sitting at the desk in the corner of the front room was Ginny, who looked up when Harry entered.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said excitedly, but without a blush. She had long ago gotten over her crush on Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny. How's it going?" he asked, casually leaning against her desk.  
  
"Everything's great, and you?"  
  
"Same. Are you still dating that Todd guy?" he asked.  
  
"Todd Carren?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I am," she answered with a smile. "How about you? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. Auror training has kept me pretty busy, and now I have my first assignment to work on," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Congratulations on that. It must have been hard work." Harry nodded. "But really Harry, you need a girlfriend." Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Thanks. There's not much I can do about a girlfriend though. Everything will work out in due time though. Don't you worry," Harry told her. Ginny smiled at him again. Just then a shout reached their ears.  
  
"Ms. Weasley! I need the Trench file, and where is my coffee?!" a man shouted from behind a closed door to Harry's left. Ginny winced a little at the loud voice.  
  
"Coming sir!" she shouted back before turning back to Harry. "That's Mr. Lex. He's always wanting something," she sighed. Then seeing Harry's suspicious look added, "It's not that bad. He just likes his things on time."  
  
"Alright then," Harry said. "I'll let you get back to work. Bye Ginny," he waved before exiting the office.  
  
Once again, Harry found himself with nothing to do. He still had about four hours of free time. Meandering slowly down the main hallway, he decided to visit his favorite store. He hadn't been there in ages, so he exited the building quickly and apparated to his flat. There, he took off his auror robes and threw on a pair of regular navy blue ones. He grabbed some money from a sack in his room and again disapparated, this time for Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry soon reappeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. Waving to Tom, he passed through the back door and to the brick wall. Tapping the correct bricks with his wand, the entrance to the alley appeared, and Harry joined the hustle and bustle of the other shoppers. He immediately headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies, the reason he was there.  
  
Upon entering, Harry felt a sense of belonging wash over him. As he scanned the shelves of things, he soon spotted the latest racing broom on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Harry approached the stand and read the information card.  
  
THE NIMBUS 4000 - By far the highest quality broom money can buy. Equipped with a specially designed, streamline handle for greater speed. Its each twig in the tail is specially picked, trimmed and refined for the greatest streamline action. It has a built in compass and security device so you never have to worry about losing it, or it losing you. The best broom of this day and age, it is faster than any other broom yet, making it a shoo- in for the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Harry stared in awe at the broom before him. It was immaculate as far as he could tell. He wished he could just feel it in his hands and be able to fly it around the pitch. Then he thought back to his own broom. It was still in great condition, so he had no need for another one. With that thought in mind, he sadly turned his head from the new broom to look at the other merchandise.  
  
Harry spent hours looking at the supplies in the store. By the time he finally checked his watch, it was a quarter to one. Deciding he had better, Harry paid for his few selections at the front with the sales clerk before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the pub, Harry soon chose a table and sat down at it. Not long after, he heard a shout.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted from the front of the place.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry replied as Ron walked over quickly. Ron immediately took the seat opposite Harry.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"Nothing much really, you?" Harry replied.  
  
"Same." Just then a waitress came over and they placed their individual orders with her. Before leaving, she winked at Harry slyly, but Ron saw it. "Looks like she likes you," Ron told Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry had been zoning again, so he had been oblivious to the wink sent his way.  
  
"Hello? Did you totally just miss that?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Miss what?" Harry was starting to feel clueless.  
  
"The waitress. She likes you," Ron explained.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"She just winked at you as she walked away."  
  
"Whatever." It wasn't like he had a thing against girls; in all actuality he was often flirting with girls. Right now he was still mad from his meeting with Crame.  
  
"Come on Harry! You need a girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed at him.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes you do! You can't stay single forever!" Ron persisted.  
  
"Yes I can. I am quite happy with my status," Harry replied coolly.  
  
"You can't honestly believe that. You can't believe that you are perfectly happy alone." That one struck a little nerve.  
  
"Well, look at you. Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry countered. At this Ron blushed.  
  
"Umm, actually I do," Ron managed. This served to completely snap Harry to attention.  
  
"You- you do?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
"Who is she?" Harry wondered in interest.  
  
"Well," Ron stalled. How should he put this to Harry?  
  
"Come on!" Harry urged.  
  
"Actually, you know her," Ron started.  
  
"I do? Who is she?" Harry repeated, growing more and more interested.  
  
"Well." Ron stuttered. Harry leaned forward in interest. "It's Hermione," he said finally. Whatever Harry had been expecting, it wasn't that.  
  
"Whoa," was all he said as he sat back. It wasn't as if it were a bad thing; it was just a shock. Ron watched Harry a little worriedly.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" he asked tentatively. Harry snapped to again.  
  
"Yeah? Oh, congratulations I guess. Sorry if I spaced out. It was a little out of the blue," Harry explained.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I was just a little shocked. I'm really happy for you both," Harry said with a smile. Ron visibly relaxed at this.  
  
"Good. So, what have you been up to?" Ron changed the subject. For the next forty-five minutes, they talked about what they had each done for the past month. Harry talked about his auror training, leaving out the wolf and stag incident for another time, while Ron spoke of his new job in Research and Development for the Department of Mysteries. Harry was pretty interested in this. Soon Harry found himself telling Ron of his first assignment.  
  
"They have me hunting down this guy and any accomplices who are selling ministry secrets. What really gets me though are my partners," Harry explained.  
  
"Who are they?" Ron asked.  
  
"Some guy named Shane and Malfoy." Ron nearly choked on his drink.  
  
"Wh- what?" he spluttered just as Harry had earlier.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I have to do a mission with Malfoy," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked weakly. "I didn't even know he was training to be an auror!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't either, but he is. Now I get to work with him. What's the bet he is one of the ones selling ministry secrets to the death eaters?" Harry asked nastily.  
  
"Wouldn't put it past him," Ron muttered darkly. Then he added, "I really feel for you, Harry. Honestly, Malfoy!" Just then he looked at his watch and found it to be five to two. "I had better go Harry. I am due back at two."  
  
"See you, Ron."  
  
"By the way, do you still want to meet on the third?" Ron asked as he prepared to disapparate.  
  
"Yeah," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Well, bye then," Ron replied before disapperating. Harry then grabbed his belongings and disapparated too. He soon was back in his flat. Placing his purchases in the sitting room, he grabbed some chips from the kitchen and sat down to read some. He spent the rest of his afternoon and evening just lounging. He finally went to sleep around ten with thoughts of meeting up with Malfoy the next day for their assignment. 


	5. Meeting Malfoy and Marriott

CHAPTER 5 - MEETING MALFOY AND MARRIOTT  
  
Harry awoke at seven AM the next morning, actually on time. After getting ready quickly and grabbing his file from yesterday, he apparated to the ministry fifteen minutes early. As he walked to the front secretaries in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, he stopped to chat.  
  
"Morning Lynda, Jan. How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Everything is great," Jan, the older of the two, responded.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" Lynda asked with a flirtatious smile. She was new to the department and about Harry's age. She had always seemed to like Harry, but luckily for him, she was currently attached to the Minister's nephew.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied with a cute grin as he reached through the front of his robes to his auror ID. "Well, ladies, I'll be off," he said, flashing them his ID and another flirtatious smile as he walked away. He grinned widely as he heard the two women sigh after him. Harry enjoyed his bachelor status and the fact that he could flirt shamelessly with any girl.  
  
Soon Harry had arrived at Crame's office, and it was ten to eight. Entering the front room, Harry flashed Crame's secretary another wry grin before passing into Crame's spacious accommodations.  
  
Crame looked up from his desk and smiled slightly at Harry.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter," he greeted jovially. It could never be said that Crame was a grumpy old man. Sure he was strict and sometimes stern, but he was also quite nice to his employees.  
  
"Morning Mr. Crame," Harry replied, still wearing a small remainder of his smile.  
  
"We are just waiting for Mr. Marriott to arrive and them we shall begin. In the meantime, please take a seat alongside Mr. Malfoy," Crame said. It was then that Harry noticed the other figure in the room. Malfoy, with his slick blonde hair and crisp robe, was situated in a cushioned chair off to the side of Crame's desk. Much to Harry's displeasure, the chair that Crame had motioned to was right next to Malfoy. Taking the intended seat, both Harry and Malfoy scowled darkly.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry spat with distaste.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy acknowledged with equal malevolency. They continued to sit in silence, while Crame perused the files on his desks, waiting expectantly for Shame Marriott. Soon, they heard footsteps outside the door. Harry watched expectantly as the doorknob turned and the door was pushed open. Finally, the man Harry assumed to be Shame Marriott entered the room.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Crame. Sorry if I'm late," Marriott said quickly. He was quite a nice looking man. He had wavy, golden hair and startling blue eyes. He was around Harry's height of six-one and he was well built, along with his pearly smile. He appeared to be no older than twenty-five.  
  
"Nonsense, Mr. Marriott. You are right on time. Please take a seat," Crame assured, motioning Marriott to the empty seat to the left of Harry. "Now, I know that some of you already know each other, but before we begin, I would like you all to introduce yourselves amongst one another," Crame stated, and the three seated in front of him stood and turned to each other.  
  
"Hello, my name is Shane Marriott," Marriott said, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry replied casually. He was beginning to like the man.  
  
Marriott's eyes bulged. "Are you really?" he asked excitedly. Harry nodded confusedly. "Glad to finally meet you at last," he exclaimed and shook Harry's hand eccentrically a bit more before finally dropping it. Harry's opinion of the man dropped a bit after that encounter. Still, Marriott was better than most. Harry shuddered at the remembrance of the many times people had asked for autographs.  
  
Harry stood back as Marriott introduced himself to Malfoy. Malfoy replied with a slick "Draco Malfoy", and after a solitary shake of the hands, Malfoy turned to him.  
  
"Potter," he spat once more that morning, nodding to Harry.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry replied in much the same fashion, and with a quick nod in Malfoy's direction, all three aurors resumed their sitting positions, though Marriott was looking a little warily at his two partners. Judging by their brief yet silently informative introductions, the two were not exactly on the best of terms with each other.  
  
"Now," Crame began, "You are all here to receive your assignment together," he explained, opening a file on his desk. "If you all would open your files to the first page, we can begin." All three partners did as asked. "You will find a picture in the upper right hand corner. This man is suspected of selling ministry secrets to the dark side. We do not know his name, but he has been coded in the ministry as Joe Scat. We do not know where he gets his secrets from as he does not work in the ministry. It is affirmative as of yesterday afternoon that he has some sort of inside help. Your job as a team is to hunt him and any others that you find and turn them over to the ministry. Are there any questions?"  
  
"No sir," were the negative replies.  
  
"Good. Mr. Marriott, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are new aurors here. As their senior, you are also their supervisor. If you need anything or anything goes wrong, you are to report it to me. You are all to work together on this. I don't want any problems from you three, so behave yourselves on the field," Crame warned them sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," they all replied.  
  
"Good. You are to report now to Research and Development in the Department of Mysteries for further information. Here is an authorization key," Crame said, handing a small gold key, similar to Gringotts vault keys, to Marriott. "I want you to report back here with a full update in two weeks," Crame finished.  
  
"Yes sir," was the general replied once more.  
  
"Good day then," Crame said, "and good luck," he concluded with a slight smile.  
  
"Good day Mr. Crame," the replied in unison before exiting the office and then the building.  
  
As they walked over to the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Malfoy reached the door at the exact same time. Malfoy, seeing an opportunity to aggravate Harry, basically cut him off in entering first.  
  
"Watch it!" Harry snapped as he was forced to halt suddenly else he slam face first into the glass door.  
  
"Watch yourself," Malfoy sneered back before entering and promptly closing the door behind himself.  
  
Harry groaned as he opened the door for himself. Upon passing through, he held it open for Marriott. Surprisingly, Malfoy was waiting for them in front of the front desk. Malfoy and Harry just glared at each other, and Marriott looked on warily. Shooting one last dagger at Malfoy, Harry brushed past him haughtily to the front desk for a chat with the secretaries. Marriott walked up also and joined the conversation for a few minutes, leaving Malfoy, scowling, off to the side.  
  
"Well, we had best be off, ladies," Marriott was saying. At this Malfoy joined them at the desk. "Here are our badges," they all pulled out their IDs, "If you need us for anything, we'll be in Research and Development," Marriott finished with a broad, pearly grin. With a small wave from Marriott, the three walked past toward the stairs in the back.  
  
Harry reached the door first, and he held it open for Marriott before entering himself and leaving Malfoy to get the door for himself. Marriott, upon seeing this, halted the group.  
  
"Guys, come on. I've realized that you two don't exactly favor one another, but can you please try to get along. We will be working together for quite a while on this expedition, and you two need to get along in the least," Marriott explained to them. Harry and Malfoy glanced warily at each other. "Can you please just try to get along for the remainder of this assignment?" Marriott pleaded. Harry glanced once more at Malfoy and sighed.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied reluctantly.  
  
"We'll try," Malfoy relented.  
  
"Good," Marriott replied. "Now I suggest we head on up to get our rudimentary information," and with that, he lead the way up the stairs.  
  
At the top of the staircase, Harry motioned for Marriott to go ahead. He then stopped Malfoy. Nodding over to a corner by the stairs, they walked over. For a few minutes there was a tense silence.  
  
"I guess we have to work together for this," Harry started hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, we do," Malfoy sneered. Harry groaned at Malfoy's behavior.  
  
"Ok, I know we don't get along at all, but can we please just put that behind us for this assignment?" Harry tried. "We will have to work together for a while, and it won't do us any good if we are always bickering and purposely irritating the other. So, truce?" Harry asked cautiously, extending his hand to shake.  
  
Malfoy was silent for a while, contemplating the hand in front of him. Finally he took it.  
  
"Alright, but just for this assignment. I just don't want to fail my first job," Malfoy said as he shook Harry's hand once and dropped it.  
  
"Same here," Harry said, and it was almost friendly. They were quiet for the next few seconds.  
  
"Well, Potter, we had better get our information," Malfoy reminded them, and they headed to the Research and Development door. As Harry entered, he realized that this was where Ron worked. 


	6. Interesting Revelations

CHAPTER 6 - INTERESTING REVELATIONS  
  
Walking through the door that Marriott held for them, Harry was met with a busy sight. There were desks everywhere in the room, some messy with scattered papers while others were neat and tidy, most likely like their owners. There were people all over, most of them were working tirelessly at their desks, their heads bent in concentration. There were a few doors around the spacious room that lead to other unknown places to Harry. He just figured they were offices of some sort for more prominent employees.  
  
As his eyes skimmed the masses of blonde, brown and black heads, Harry caught no sight of a vibrant red. He turned back to Marriott and was led into a room through a side door that Harry hadn't noticed yet. The room he was ushered into was quite bleak. It was a dull grey, the walls, the floor; even the light from the candles on the walls appeared to be grey. There was a massive wooden table in the center of the morbid accommodations, surrounded by uncomfortable looking, wooden chairs. Marriott them ushered his junior partners to the chairs before them.  
  
As Harry settled into one of the chairs, finding they were really just as uncomfortable as they looked, the door flew open and in shuffled a fourth person. The redhead hurried to the solitary chair situated on the opposite side of the table. He tossed a file full of papers onto the table before turning to his fellow occupants in the bleak room.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" he said with a smile at his best friend.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry replied just as enthusiastically. As Malfoy looked on, he sat back in his seat, glowering. As if it wasn't bad enough being in the same room as his arch nemesis, he was now situated in same room as his enemy's best friend also. It was enough to make anyone want to hurl.  
  
Ron soon addressed the rest of the room. "My name is Ron Weasley. I will be your correspondent to the ministry's Department of Mysteries while you are on this assignment," Ron announced, sounding quite professional as he straightened the papers in his file. "Any information from this department regarding your impending mission will be passed to you through me." Ron seemed to have his job down pat by the look of it.  
  
Harry just sort of watched his friend in awe. This was not exactly the position you would expect Ron to have.  
  
"Alright, enough with the formalities," Ron said as he leaned back into his chair slightly. "First thing I'm doing is fixing this room." He retrieved his wand from inside his robes and twirled it with a flourish. Muttering a complex incantation, the room was suddenly transformed. The dull walls went to an inviting beige, and a painting hung on one of the walls. The candles glowed brightly now, giving off an immense light that permeated every inch of the enclosure. The large table morphed into a magnificent mahogany desk with a lovely flower arrangement of lilies off to the side, and the grueling chairs softened into plush, cushioned ones, matching the walls.  
  
"Much better," Ron commented when the full transformation had finished. Both Harry and Marriott nodded in consent, but Malfoy just continued his malevolent glare. "Alright," Ron continued his job, but sounded more genial now, "here is all the information we have for you right now," he motioned to the file, "Are you Shane Marriott," he asked the only person unknown to him in the room. Marriott nodded. "Here you are. You are to be in charge of this information right now," Ron explained, and he handed over the file to Harry and Malfoy's supervisor.  
  
"Thank you," Marriott replied as he took the extended file and began to thumb through it.  
  
"Are there any questions?" Ron inquired, official again. Marriott took a few more seconds to look through the information.  
  
"Nope, none that I can think of," he replied. "I guess we can go now, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's all you will need for now. I suggest you get out there and catch that garbage," Ron said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his crazy friend. Marriott also grinned, but Malfoy, as stubborn as ever, was still slouching in his chair with his arms crossed defensively across his chest.  
  
All three agents rose in unison and headed for the door. Ron, after collecting the remaining papers and documents from the desk, ran to catch Harry just as he exited the door.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said quickly. Harry turned to him in confusion, but a remnant of his previous smile still lingered on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you good luck. Go kick some butt," Ron told him with a clap on the shoulder.  
  
"Sure Ron," Harry replied sarcastically, but his former smile returned in full force. He pat Ron on the back once before hurrying after Marriott, and much to his distaste, Malfoy.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Better keep up," Marriott chided as he saw Harry coming up from behind. Harry frowned slightly at the comment but let it pass.  
  
"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked as they exited the building after passing the secretaries.  
  
"We're going to the cafeteria. We need to sort through this information," Marriott held up the file, "Then we will decide where to go from there." Harry and Malfoy nodded in unison.  
  
After walking at a brisk pace past the department buildings of Experimental Charms, Magical Law Enforcement and Accidental Magic Reversal, the three aurors arrived at the outside of another building. It was pretty squat in stature and painted a bright, vibrant yellow. The general joke was that it was so bright that blind muggles could see it. It was otherwise referred to as the "Mustard House".  
  
Entering the Mustard House, Harry, Marriott and Malfoy headed to an empty booth table in a corner so they could converse freely. They sat promptly, and Harry had taken explicit precautions to make sure he was seated on the opposite side of Malfoy. He consequently was all alone on his side as Malfoy had seated himself next to Marriott, who had busied himself with the file as soon as he sat down. Hastily grabbing the empty glass in front of him, Harry ordered pumpkin juice, and it instantly appeared in front of him.  
  
Malfoy scoffed, obviously at Harry's choice of beverage. He turned to his own empty glass and ordered a martini. He smirked as the cup morphed in martini glass, complete with a little straw. Just as he was about to take a sip of the drink, a hand shot out and pushed Malfoy's arm away from his face. He set the glass down and turned to Marriott, angered by his action. Marriott, meanwhile, had not once lifted his head from the documents in front of him, even when he moved the martini from Malfoy's face. Malfoy scowled darkly at his senior.  
  
"What is that all about?" he snapped. Clearly all Malfoys were not used to having anyone dictate their actions.  
  
"No alcohol," Marriott stated simply without evening faltering in his perusal of the file.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked incredulously. Another thing he wasn't used to being denied.  
  
Here Marriott looked up to view his charge. "No alcohol while on a mission with me. I will not deal with drunk or cranky, brand new aurors with hangovers," Marriott explained firmly.  
  
Malfoy scoffed again. "As if," he replied before picking up the martini and making to take another sip. Once more, though, his hand was brought to the table.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Marriott said sternly. Harry was beginning to see strong qualities in the man. It was no wonder that he was put in charge of two fresh, undisciplined aurors on their first mission. "I said no alcohol," Marriott had quite a strict look on his face.  
  
Though Harry was beginning to greatly respect Marriott, Malfoy clearly was not. "Then maybe you didn't understand me. I may be under your jurisdiction for this mission, but I will definitely not let you dictate to me what I can and cannot consume," Malfoy said with enough determination to rival Marriott.  
  
Marriott looked slightly taken aback by that comment. "Listen here, Mr. Malfoy. You may not like being told what and what not to do, but you will get used to it. While you are on this mission, I am in charge. You will do as I say when I say. And if you have any problems with that, you can report directly to Mr. Crame," Marriott stated with such finality that even Malfoy was rendered speechless, which was a first as Harry was glad to see. Malfoy took out his wand and changed the martini back to its original, empty state. He then slouched back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest, quite the copy of his actions back in the Research and Development office. Harry smiled to himself because Malfoy looked immensely like a pouting child, sitting there.  
  
Harry continued to sit there, quietly sipping at his beverage. Soon, though, Marriott broke the quiet.  
  
"Look here," he said, indicating to a portion in the file. "It tells us what secrets have been leaked out to the other side. They come from all over the ministry!"  
  
This was not good news, even to the new aurors. If the information was coming from multiple departments, they had quite a case on their hands. It was quite plain that there were accomplices in the ministry, and by the looks of it, some of them had to be quite high up in the hierarchy.  
  
"Charms, Law Enforcement, Mysteries. Even information from Hogwarts was handed over!" Marriott exclaimed. "This not good guys."  
  
Malfoy snatched the list from Marriott and ran his eyes over it, confirming what Marriott had said. After a second run through just to be sure, Malfoy paled, even more so than he was naturally. "How do we know that these were all exploited by the same people?" he asked, covering up his short lapse of cool composure.  
  
Marriott began to explain to Malfoy the links between the cases, but Harry didn't hear most of it; he was too busy watching Malfoy. Malfoy hadn't thought anyone had seen his reaction to the list of secrets, but Harry had. The expression on Malfoy's face when he read the list was one of utter confusion for Harry. It could have been surprise at the extent of the list. It could have been shock at the intensity of the information leaked out. It could have been a number of things along those lines.  
  
Suddenly Marriott interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Do you have any issues with going to Surrey for a while?" he asked Harry. Obviously they had progressed past explaining the secrets in the short while Harry's thoughts had been preoccupied. "We have reason to believe that we can gather some information there from an anonymous source," Marriott explained.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. He didn't have anything that would interfere with his job until the third, but if necessary, that could be rescheduled that. "No, tonight is fine for me," Harry assured his supervisor.  
  
"Alright, it's settled. We will leave at three. Pack some things as we may be needed to stay for a few days if we get lucky," Marriott ordered.  
  
"Or unlucky for that matter," Malfoy added under his breath, as he stood up to leave along with the rest. As they were walking away, Malfoy felt eyes on his back and turned to see Harry eyeing him quizzically.  
  
Harry was thinking back to that look Malfoy had earlier. Could that expression possibly be something else? Did Malfoy know something about the case? Did he have information on who was betraying the ministry? The look Malfoy gave Harry when he turned around told Harry that Malfoy did. The question was, what did Malfoy know that they didn't? 


	7. Friendly Help

CHAPTER 7 - FRIENDLY HELP  
  
After exiting the Mustard House, Marriott immediately dismissed his charges to go pack for the trip to Surrey. They were to be back at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Auror Transit Office promptly at four thirty. After assuring Marriott that he had understood the instructions and giving Malfoy another quizzical look, Harry apparated back to his flat with a pop!.  
  
Once he arrived, he began to pack at once. He had been given a little over two hours to be ready and there, but he though it best of he was finished getting ready a little early; he really was apprehensive about his first assignment as he had no idea what to expect in Surrey. He really wished that he had paid a little more attention back in the cafeteria when Marriott was no doubt explaining the details to them. He darted about his flat, throwing clothes, toiletries and other such things that he may need into his bag. At the very end, he threw in a bunch of muggle first aid supplies just in case; they might come in handy if they were to get stuck in a sticky situation.  
  
Thinking about getting into a sticky situation brought back the memory of what Malfoy had said. "Or unlucky for that matter." Now that he was alone, Harry had time to brood upon that strange and unexpected quote. What was meant by that? Of course there was always the chance that something unexpected would happen or that something would go terribly wrong. That was the risk that you took in becoming an auror, and truth be told, that was part of the reason that Harry had become an auror: the risk. Surely Malfoy knew that.  
  
But Malfoy had to know that, didn't he? It was still a shock that Malfoy was an auror, even though he had had almost two days to let is sink in. Lucius Malfoy was most definitely a death eater, but there was never any sufficient evidence to bring him to justice. Wouldn't the younger Malfoy, then, be brought up to do just the same? Would Draco have gone against his father to join the ministry? Would his father have let him? Does Malfoy Sr. even know?  
  
Obviously there was more to this puzzle than what Harry had uncovered so far. The most that he could do at the moment was be on his guard always and keep a close watch on Malfoy. Maybe if he was lucky, he could make it through this assignment alive and not guilty of the murder of Malfoy Jr.  
  
As he finished his packing, Harry contemplated whether or not to pen a letter to Ron, telling him where he was off to. Suddenly his mind was drawn to Hermione, and he wondered if she knew of his impending mission and travels. He knew that Ron would let her know where he had gone and that it was for his job, but he figured that it would be better if she heard it from him. So, he sat down at the desk in his bedroom and wrote her a quick letter in teal ink.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope that you are having a great time at your job in the ministry. My job is going great. Actually, that is the reason that I am writing. As part of my first assignment, we are headed to Surrey for an indefinite amount of time. I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't wonder where I had gone gallivanting off to. Hope to see you soon when I get back, and congratulations on your relationship with Ron. He told me yesterday.  
  
Harry  
  
PS - If anyone asks for me, just let them know that I am on assignment. I don't think it would be wise for everyone to know where I as an auror have headed. Thanks.  
  
Harry then went to his window and whistled for Hedwig. She immediately flew in the room and landed on the desk. He tied the letter to her outstretched leg, and pat her on the head. "Take that to Hermione for me," he told her, and she screeched loudly. "Thanks," Harry said, and she flew back out the window and into the sun lit horizon.  
  
Returning to his duffle bag of things on his bed, Harry ran through the item in it once more. Once he was sure that he had everything that he would need, he zipped up the bag and moved it to the sitting room. Then he retired to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands and looking into the mirror above the sink, a glistened bottle on the wooden shelf next to the mirror caught his attention. He recognized the bottle to be that of phoenix tears, a graduation gift from Hermione. After gazing at it for a few seconds, he picked it up and packed it away in his bag as a second thought.  
  
As he ran over the contents of his duffle once more, he was sure that he had everything that he could think of, but, like almost every other person preparing for something, he had that nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. When he couldn't figure out what it was, he gave up thinking about it, but that immediately drew his mind back to his suspicions about Malfoy. Not wanting to dwell on that mind boggling topic any longer, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting a snack before he left.  
  
In less than fifteen minutes, Harry had polished off a glass of pumpkin juice and turkey sandwich. He then checked his watch to find that he had twenty minutes before he was due back at the ministry for his departure with Malfoy and Marriott. Unable to come up with anything to occupy himself for that small period of time, he decided to apparate to the ministry early.  
  
Upon arriving, Harry decided to head up to see Ginny for a while. As he entered the door labeled "Barnard Lex", he was met with a slightly unsettled Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," she said when she recognized the visitor. "Nothing's really wrong. I'm just a little pressed for time right now," she told him as she smoothed back her slightly frazzled hair with one hand and sifted through the files in front of her with the second.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Mr. Lex wants the Christwall file from the classified section downstairs, but the office will be closed for a break within the next ten minutes. He also wants the Gregorson file from Mr. Crame's office, but I have no idea where that is or if I can get a hold of it, and he is expecting another black coffee. Plus he wants these papers filed in their respective places, and he wants it all within the next ten to fifteen minutes," Ginny explained with a groan at the end to emphasize what all she was expected to do.  
  
"Does it all have to be done right away?" Harry asked, trying to find a way to help his friend.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lex is strict and punctual like that. If it isn't on time you can get in serious trouble," Ginny explained while she was still trying to rush in filing some papers, and in her haste she scattered them everywhere. "Oh gawd!" she nearly screamed, but restrained herself so her supervisor wouldn't hear. Hastily she tried to re shuffle the papers back into a stack.  
  
"Here," Harry said as he placed a calm hand on top of her shaking one, "Let me help," he told her. Ginny looked up at him inquisitively. "I'll go downstairs and get the files that you need. Mr. Crame is my supervisor, so I know where he is. I'll also get the other file before the office is closed. You stay up here and file those documents. Then you can go get his coffee. That way everything will get done," he explained. Ginny's face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Thank you, Harry! Oh thank you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No problem. I have a little spare time before I leave anyway," he said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Leave?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get back," Harry said, and then he was out the door. As he walked down the stairs, he pondered over Ginny's job. He sincerely thought that Lex overworked her, but she would never admit it. He would have to look into that when he got back. He would also have to make sure that he didn't seem nosy because he really didn't want to intrude on Ginny's personal affairs.  
  
As he made it to the first floor, he headed straight for John Doleford's office; he was in charge of all the classified files. Entering through the door, he saw a desk in the center of the room and a strict little man sitting behind it.  
  
"I suppose you are here to pick up a file?" the man, or Mr. Doleford, asked accusingly.  
  
"Er, yeah. I am here for the Christwall file. Mr. Lex has asked for it," Harry told him.  
  
"Oh?" Doleford asked. "Are you his secretary?"  
  
"No, I am just running an errand for him. His secretary was preoccupied," Harry explained.  
  
Mr. Doleford made an unbelieving noise in his throat but went to get the file that Harry needed. Pulling one out of a filing cabinet on the far wall, he went back to his desk and seated himself with the file in front of him on the desk. Harry went forward to retrieve it.  
  
"Here you are, the Christwall file. It is strictly classified, but Mr. Lex had called ahead to let me know that he would be needing it. You take care in getting that to him," Doleford instructed.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied obediently. "Have a good day, Mr. Doleford," Harry bade the man farewell as he headed for the door.  
  
"Young man!" Doleford called as Harry reached the door. Harry turned back to the man. "You're from the auror department, right?" Harry was a little startled by the question.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What is your name?" Doleford continued.  
  
"It's Harry sir, Harry Potter," Harry said with a smile before he exited the office and headed for Crame's office. Upon entering, Crame's secretary looked up and was startled to see him.  
  
"I thought you were on assignment?" she asked.  
  
"I am but I am running an errand for a friend. Could you get me the Gregorson file? I need it for Mr. Lex upstairs," Harry explained to the secretary.  
  
"Oh! Of course," she said as she rose out of her chair and went to a grey filing cabinet and withdrew a manila folder. "Here you are," she said as she handed the file to Harry with a flirty smile, which Harry returned.  
  
"Thanks Alex," he replied before heading out the door. He dashed back upstairs to Lex's office.  
  
When he entered, he saw Ginny filing the last of her papers, and a steaming coffee was sitting on the corner of the desk.  
  
"Here Ginny. I got the files for you," Harry said as he held out the files to her. Ginny took them and set them on the desk. Then she came around the desk to give Harry a hug.  
  
"Thanks so much Harry. I don't know what I would have done. I'm usually not that crammed for time," she explained. "Now what is this about you leaving?" she asked as she stood back to survey him and the bag he had left next to her desk.  
  
"Oh, I am headed to Surrey with my partners." When he saw Ginny's blank look, he added, "I'm on assignment." Realization dawned on her face.  
  
"Well, good luck," she told him as she gave him another hug.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he broke the embrace and went to retrieve his duffle. "See ya," he said as he reached the door.  
  
"Bye," she said, "and be careful!" she added as he was closing the door.  
  
"I will!" she heard from the other side as Harry walked away. As he headed up the stairs to the Auror Transit room on the third floor, Harry checked his watch: five minutes left. He entered the office to see that Marriott was already there, and he was conversing with a tall, balding man. They both turned when they heard Harry shut the door.  
  
"Right-o Harry. You're right on time, as usual, if I might add. I was just talking to Dave Mayorfield here about out transportation to Surrey. We are going to be talking a portkey to a park close by to where we will be lodging. It leaves at four thirty-two. All we have to do it wait for Draco," Marriott explained. Harry nodded, and he set his bag down next to Marriott's, along the wall. Marriott continued his conversation with Dave Mayorfield while Harry looked at the different objects about the room.  
  
There were shelves upon shelves of strange looking muggle objects around the room, no doubt objects to be used as portkeys to different areas. Along the back wall there were four large fireplaces for flooing, but at the moment, only two were burning. On the wall farthest to Harry's left, the only one without shelves of portkeys, there was a solitary cement door there with a key hole in the middle. As he walked up to examine it, Mayorfield came up next to him.  
  
"That door leads to the apparition room. You need both a key and the password to get in and out of it. It was specially designed to prevent unwanted visitors from getting in to the department buildings of the ministry," Mayorfield explained.  
  
"Right," Harry muttered under his breath. Just then Malfoy entered the room, looking as calm and collected as ever, and his ever present sneer was in place.  
  
"There you are, Draco. Now that we are all here, we had better get ready to go. It is half past four and the portkey leaves in two minutes," Marriott said, and he and Harry went to collect their bags. Then the three partners stood around a crushed aluminum can that Mayorfield had handed them. Each placing a finger on the can, they all waited patiently for four thirty-two to roll around.  
  
Soon Marriott began to countdown the seconds on his watch. "Three, two, one!" Suddenly there was a great jerking behind all of their navels, and they were all soon pulled out of the ministry office. 


	8. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

Thank you so muck for reviewing this story!  I am really sorry that I haven't updated in months, but I hit serious writers block.  Plus, I had a bunch of other activities occurring all at the same time, and my story seemed to get the short end of the stick.  But fear not.  I am actually coming back to this story.  I know what I want to happen now, and I am getting ready to write up the eighth chapter of this story.  It might be a little while because I am also working on another story, but it should be up soon.  In the mean time, please check out my other story at fictionpress.com.  It is called _Crystal__ Tears.  I only have the first chapter up so far, but the second will be up really soon.  Just let me know what you think of it so far.  Thank you for sticking with this story, and for those of you who are just reading this fic now, thanks for reading.  Please stick around for the next chapter._

Padfoot101


End file.
